Sin ti
by Nzkaya
Summary: Como estoy sin ti, enterrada en la desgracia, sola por un hubiera...
1. Sin ti

Yo sin ti  
  
Llevaba mas de unas horas dentro de el aeropuerto, estaba pensando... esa era mi excusa... la verdad esperaba la pequeña escala de una mujer que robaba mis suspiros, algo extraño de mi, no era normal de la senshi del viento.  
  
Estuve enamorada de Michiru Kaiou... aun lo estoy. Me enamore de ella, desde que me pidió que la ayudara a buscar al enviado del bien. Pero ahora era imposible tocar semejante rosa, por que ahora esta en manos de un hombre al que odio y que tengo que proteger aun a costa de mi vida, al Príncipe de la Tierra, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Ese hombre infeliz, que dejo a mi Princesa Lunar, cambio la inocencia de Usagi, por la madurez de Michiru, pobre de mi adorada Odango.  
  
Pobre de nosotras.  
  
En ese día, Usagi lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras que el Príncipe Baka, le intentaba explicar que no era su culpa, simplemente, que había pasado por que existían muchas diferencias entre ellos, y que no debería de llorar. Michiru tan solo miraba la situación con mucha pena, ya que aunque lo negara, ella se había enamorado del Príncipe.  
  
Pero aun con las explicaciones, ambas estábamos derrumbadas, ella lo mostraba, mientras que yo tan solo miraba con odio al Príncipe de la Tierra.  
  
Usagi lloraba en los brazos de las inter senshis, mientras que yo no le pude dar un hombro cálido, ya que como ella, yo estaba igual, a lo mejor peor, ya yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de besar los labios de mi amor, mientras que ella si tuvo esa suerte.  
  
Mi pena se comenzó a transformar en piedra, para construir una pared contra el amor. No quería ni pensaba volver a sufrir por la culpa de el.  
  
Ya después de un tiempo de haber sufrido la noticia; mi querida Odango, estaba saliendo con el intruso Kou. Me sentí miserable cuando supe de su noviazgo, pero me sentí peor cuando supe que el desdichado de Mamoru-baka dejo a Usagi embarazada, el idiota de Seiya Kou al enterarse de eso, le propuso matrimonio. Mi princesa se casaría con Seiya Kou.  
  
Pero no negare algo, me siento feliz de que mi Princesa ría, a pesar de que sea al lado de Seiya. También lo bueno es que ya no tengo que cuidar tanto al tal Mamoru-baka por que ya no será el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, supongo que con los cambios el Rey será Seiya Kou, honestamente prefiero a Seiya, que a Mamoru.  
  
Pero a lo mejor todo esto es mi culpa, si yo me hubiera aventurado a decirle a Michiru lo que sentía, si mis miedos no me hubieran ganado, si tan solo con un eso robado le diera a entender mis intenciones de amor, pero no , no pude, no pude ganarle, fui una cobarde, no pude... si tan solo hubiera... nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
Pero el hubiera no existe.  
  
Hubiéramos sido una eterna pareja, como el viento y el mar.  
  
Pero yo no pude vencer mis miedos, no pude, la perdí yo sola, nadie me la gano, yo la perdí...  
  
-Pudimos...-  
  
Mi oración fue interrumpida por la voz sensual, de las bocinas.  
  
-Vuelo 741, ha llegado-  
  
Mi respiración se agito, mi pulso se descontrolo, tan solo por el hecho de verla unos instantes; aunque la viera con el.  
  
A lo lejos vi a la famosa pintora, tomada de la mano del Príncipe de la Tierra, en el otro brazo un libro...  
  
Un suspiro se sostuvo, hasta que los vi desaparecer de tras de la otra puerta de abordaje.  
  
No volverían hasta un mes... Las giras, los fans, los conciertos, la mantenían ocupada; pero no lo suficiente para sepáralo del Príncipe.  
  
Una lagrima nació de mis ojos, surco mis mejillas, y beso mis labios, luego otra y otra; ya no podía sostenerlas mas, todas salieron y sin intentar pararlas.  
  
Ya no podía...  
  
De repente una mano se poso en mi hombro, volteo sin contener mi tristeza, es uno de mi representantes. En su rostro no podía creer lo que miraba a Haruka Tenou, llorando... A la primera mujer en profesional; un sueño cumplido y otro acabado.  
  
En un momento sorpresivo, me acerque a Akira, con la frente en su pecho, y me puse a llorar acurrucada en su regazo, llore mucho; mientras que el, me acerco con una mano en mi cintura, y otra en cabeza.  
  
Parecía un pequeño llorando por la partida de su madre.  
  
Quien diría eso de mi, yo no lo creería, aun cuando lo viera, juraría que yo no era esa chiquilla llorona, en el regazo de un hombre, juraría que esa no era yo.  
  
-Ya, ya.... Te llevare a tu departamento, no estas en condiciones de conducir, ahora envió a alguien para que lleve tu deportivo a casa-  
  
Asentí con tristeza, hoy no podría conducir para librarme de mi dolor.  
  
Nunca imagine, dejar que alguien mas conducir mi deportivo. 


	2. Y yo por que sigo aqui?

---------Y yo por que sigo aqui?------------  
  
Me encuentro en la enorme casa que llega comprar hace tiempo. Esta casa fue para las outer senshis, pero ahora tan solo estaba yo. Setsuna se encontraba en la puerta del tiempo. Hotaru estaba con su padre. Michiru... mi Michiru estaba con el principe.  
  
Cuantas ganas tuve de vender la casa y largarme de Japon.  
  
Pero no podia. No podia desaparecer el ultimo recuerdo que compartia con Michiru. Simplemente no podia, apesar de que este recuerdo terminase matandome.  
  
Deje de ir a la escuela hace tanto tiempo. Ya aprendi lo que ocupaba, que mas necesito. Tengo mas dinero que el promedio de un hombre adulto con puesto de ejecutivo. Y mi dinero se incrementaba en las carreras suicidas en las que participaba. Ya no me importaba arriesgarme para ganar el primer premio.   
  
Las inter senshis, me han estado buscando, hasta ahorita llevan 99 mensajes en la contestadora, y tan solo por que no caben mas, y por que yo no los reviso. El unico ruido que se escucha, es el pitido de la maquina contestadora, ya que me encuentro siempre en mi habitacion, intentando dormir, para soñar en el mundo perfecto, en el cual yo estoy con mi Michiru, y el principe esta con mi cabeza de bombon y los Kou estan en su planeta... pero a los instantes que visualizo a mi adorada, el sueño se desvanece y me encuentro sola en la penumbra de la habitacion.   
  
Cuantas lagrimas derrame las primeras noches, ahora me siento incapaz de llorar.  
  
Hace unos dias me encontre con la dichosa espada que salio de mi corazon... y ultimamente me sonrie de una manera muy burlona, me mira siempre de una manera de muy cruel...  
  
Pero hoy, yo sere quien sonria con burla al apagar su brillo con el rojo metalico de mi sangre...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Realme hace mucho subi este fic con otro nombre, pero como nadie lo quiso lo quite, y lo volvi a subir, tan solo el capitulo unico, pero como veo que a tres personas les gusto, le puse continuacion, aunque no pensaba hacerlo.... haber como quedo...  
  
Arigato!!  
  
Caro-chan!!  
  
Eli-chan!!  
  
Alba1-chan!! Y que va a pasar con tu fic donde hacemos que Michiru se pone verde de celos...?? 


End file.
